


Rise and Shine

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Adam attempts humor, Adam love Nigel, Adam-Centric, Darko is delightful, Did I mention I love Darko?, M/M, Nigel loves Adam, Spacedogs, Who would've thunk it?, nigel/adam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam attempts to joke more with Nigel, Darko is more than happy to add his two cents.  A ficlet with a glimpse at domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).



> This is my first Spacedogs fic; I love them soooo much. My Murder Bestie is, in my opinion, the Queen of Spacedogs, so I hope I do right by her.
> 
> This is dedicated to her.

Adam stared at the mirror, momentarily getting lost in his reflection. Hair, in all of its bedhead glory, curled inward toward his eyebrows; lips, full and jutting out slightly; eyes, blue. Very blue with the tiniest bits of green here and there. Adam stared into his eyes until his vision began to blur, then softly shook himself out of it.

He padded over to take a quick peek into his bedroom. Nigel still slept soundly, his breathing deep and hard, as if he were enjoying the most deepest of sleeps. Adam took in the sight of Nigel, and thought how lucky he was that their paths had crossed. Adam had actually done the math one day. Statistically speaking, there had been a 1-in-285,000 chance of meeting a potential person suited to his tastes. The fact that he found this person, and the fact that they had fancied him in return – well, that just tickled Adam.

He walked back to the bathroom mirror and rehearsed his line once more. In an effort to introduce more humor (which Harlan had always said would bring him more social success, “If you can make people laugh, you can make a friend!”) he had asked Darko for some advice on things that might make Nigel laugh.

Although, to be fair Nigel laughed often when he was with Adam. And it was definitely laughing with not at, which Adam appreciated more than he could ever say – but Darko assured him that Nigel would find this, “Fucking hilarious.”

And so, Adam felt satisfied with his delivery and left the bathroom for his bedroom. He sat next to Nigel on the bed, leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, causing Nigel to jump slightly and then sleepily open his eyes.

Nigel smiled at Adam, gave himself a full body stretch, and with a scratchy sleep-filled voice said, “Good morning, darling.”

Adam leaned in and said, “Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker.”

Nigel’s laughter could be heard throughout the entire apartment building.


End file.
